Incinerate
by UltimateSorceress
Summary: She set him on fire...and he wanted to burn...Seifuu
1. Incinerate

_**Incinerate **_

**Maybe your gonna be the one that saves me...After all your my wonderwall**

There she was. Just like always. The same quiet, fierce woman he'd left behind. She sat on the bed, a picture frame in her delicate hands. The hands she couldn't seem to clean of blood. He watched her, his prescence unknown. Tears began to fall from those brilliant cerulean orbs and it tore his heart in two. She never cried. Yet there she was, sitting on the bed with the picture he'd left her, choking back the sobs. Suddenly the picture was flung into the wall and it shattered, startling her. As if she hadn't expected it to break.

Quickly she rushed to pick up the broken frame and gently placed the picture on her night stand, a longing glance cast in its direction as she cleaned up the glass. A look was given to the window and the darkness that poured in through it. The jade eyes watching her went unnoticed as she turned out the lights and crawled into bed, a small picture held tightly to her chest.

**So far from you, just like the match you strike to incinerate...Things are better if I stay...**

People stopped to stare as he walked by, the same arrogant smirk on his face. Yes, Seifer Almasy was back. And he'd come to claim what was his.

**Can't you see, can't you see...We were meant to be...It's no secret that I'm your chyna girl...**

"...Almasy! What are you doing here? I thought...well, _we _thought..." Squall just stared at him as if he'd seen a ghost. If only he knew...

"Dead? Me? Nah, I'm just to damn stubborn. Besides, Heaven wouldn't take me and Hell was afraid I'd take over." Squall rolled his eyes but extended his hand to his old enemy. Seifer gave him a smile and shook his hand. Truce.

"Well...I suppose your here for reinstatement...you already know that you were granted reinstatement when you felt ready. Welcome home." Home. Seifer nearly laughed at the statement as he exited the office. Now where was--

"Seif! Where ya been, ya know? Been worried sick man!" Raijin crushed him in a giagantic hug and smiled broadly.

"Been to Heaven and Hell and all the places in between." Raijin laughed and clapped him heartily on the back.

"Fuu's missed you bad, ya know? Hey! Looky there, got herself another fight, ya know? Been in almost as many as you, ya know?" Seifer leaned against the wall with a smirk to watch the silver warrior demolish her lastest victim.

**I wonder where you are, I won't make it on my own..I need to be with you...was my love not strong enough?**

"When a lady says no..." Her fist met the man's jaw and he bent over, blood seeping from his nose. Her knee met his face next before she staightened him up and smiled sweetly.

"She means _no!_" One nasty right hook and he was down. Fujin smirked and walked away with a hollow victory.

"Hey Fuu! Look who's back, ya know?" Fujin looked up and froze. It couldn't be...but there he was...so close.

"SEIFER!" Fujin broke into a run and jumped into Seifer's arms, legs wrapped around his waist and arms about his neck tightly.

"Your home...your home." She whispered. Seifer held her close and breathed in her nearness, her scent. Vanilla and almonds. How long had it been since he'd been so close to her?

"Couldn't let you have all the fun. How many times have I told you? Never, never give the opponent a chance to compose himself." Fujin laughed, the sound of silver bells.

"Welcome home, ya know? Let's celebrate, ya?" Fujin set herself on solid ground and smiled happily.

"Ya." Raijin missed the mocking in her voice.

"We've still got your old stuff...if you want to change..." Fujin told him softly, turning and walking away. Seifer grinned and followed her.

**

* * *

Can we pretend to leave, and then we'll meet again? If you keep asking me I'll melt away...

* * *

**

Dinner was spent catching up old times. Laughing at this or that. Leaving the bad memories behind and embracing the good. Seifer had never been so happy. _Remmber what you came for..._His mind whispered. Fujin smiled at him, so changed from thewoman he remembered. Yet, still the same as ever. Would she still follow him? Was she still that loyal?

"Seifer...you won't...leave again...will you?" Her soft voice shook him from his thoughts as they walked to their dorm. Raijin said his goodnights and parted ways.

"You know I wouldn't leave you again, Fuu. But...can you trust me?" Fujin tilted her head at him.

"Of course I can. You know that Seifer. I've always trusted you." Seifer stepped close to her and she didn't back away.

"This is different Fujin...its not like before..." Fujin squared her chin stubbornly.

"It doesn't matter. You know I'll follow if you want me too." Seifer smiled softly and leaned down, brushing his lips ever so gently against her own. He caught fire as she responded. His whole body seemed to ignite in her touch, burn away all the unholy things away and leave him pure and innocent again.

"I want you to." With that, Seifer placed a tender kiss on her forehead and went to his own dorm.

* * *

**It's so beautiful when the boy smiles...just want to hold him...You give me butterflies...

* * *

**

"Seifer...get away from the ledge!" Squall called to him. A strangely sane smirk lit his face as Fujin rushed to Squall's side.

"Seifer! Don't! ...Please..." Tears stung the back of her eyes.

"Do you trust me Fujin?" Fujin stared back at him for a minute. He took a step off the ledge and she nearly screamed. But he wasn't falling, he wasn't killing himself. Wings of pure white held him aloft as he stretched his hand to her.

"I trust you Seifer." She walked toward him. Squall grabbed her shoulder.

"Fujin don't!" She smiled and kept walking. Once the edge was reached she looked down and hesitated for a moment before meeting Seifer's warm green eyes. They set her heart and soul on fire and she wanted to burn forever. If this was what she had to do to be with him...she would burn.

"I trust you."

"Fujin, no!" She stepped off the ledge.

_**...Suspended on silver wings...

* * *

**_

**A.n: Oooo a happy ending yay! well hoped you liked this one...all you got left's ninth chapter is coming along nicely but I've hit a minor road block ducks Fujin's whip I'll fix it though I swear! ...oh and should I continue gone away? anywhos review my lovlies! **

**(/)  
(Oo)  
(''')(''') i Ultimate ! Pet the bunny!**

**p.s! music from FFX-2, this one chick I forget her name though , Saosin, My Chemical Romance, Lasgo, Sweetbox and Oasis.. enjoy!**


	2. Note to Self

_**Chapter Two---Note to Self**_

Fujin awoke with a gasp. _No, no no! It was dream...no!_ Fujin's heart broke as she ralized that Seifer's return was all a dream. A conjuring of her lonely, broken heart. Suddenly, the shrill chirpping of her alarm sounded through her cold empty room and she sighed. Another day. Without Seifer.

"Hey Fuu, you look pale, ya know?" Fujin only growled her response to Raijin as Squall passed and reguarded her with a small smile, his arm draped around Rinoa. As much as she hated the giggly little twerp, she did like the effect she had on Squall. Namely, she got him to act like a real human. _Like you're one to talk Fujin. Do you ever get out of this, 'I-hate-the-world' bullshit? _Fujin snorted at herself and continued on her way. Frowning she turned. A glimpse of blonde and grey. God, she was losing it. Thinking Seifer was back. Everyone had concluded he was was dead. But Fujin couldn't belive that. Not Seifer. He was too stubborn to do that. So...why had he left her all alone?

_What do I care? If he wanted to leave, he did and good for him. I don't need him. I don't need anyone._ A pair of bright green eyes appeared and disappeared from her line of vision. Fujin raised a brow and looked down. Selphie.

"Hiya Fuj! Hey listen, I'm doing this festival thing and I was wonderin if you would help out...oh please!" Selphie gave her the best set of puppy dog eyes she'd ever seen and with a sigh, she agreed.

"Boyaka!" Selphie's little arms were flung around Fujin's middle tightly as the smaller girl squealed in delight.

"Come on! I wanna show you how it looks so far!" Selphie yanked the shurkien expert along by the wrist.

"Fujin." Fujin stopped dead in her tracks. She knew that voice. It was the same one that sent her heart hammering and made her cheeks flush. Turning, she looked around for the owner frantically, desperately hoping she wasn't imagining things. However, there was no one there.

"Come on Fujin." Fujin continued to follow Selphie as she explained what she needed help with to decorate the Spring Festival and so on.

"Well I need you to pick up these...oh! And we need a dj! Think you can find one for us?" Fujin smirked. The one Seifer had taught her.

"Of course. I know a few good bartenders and a bouncer too." Selphie squealed. That was even better.

"Now, they aren't going to be easy to get." Selphie pouted adorably and an idea struck Fujin.

"If you want...You and Quistis can come with me tonight...free of course...and help me do a little persuading." Selphie giggled and nodded happily.

"Thanks sooo much Fuj! You're the best!" Selphie sprinted off to tell Quistis and left Fujin standing there with a small grin. So much had changed in the three years Seifer had been gone. _Three years... He's not coming back Fujin. Stop thinking about him and move on._ Her mind scolded. But her heart couldn't listen.

Fujin and Raijin had made SeeD and were currently on good terms with Garden and their SeeD memebers. She might even go so far as to call them friends. Quistis and Selphie were an exception. They _were _her friends. Fujin just didn't know how they'd managed to work their way in to that cold empty bullet casing she had for a heart. But the effect they had on her was a good one. They got her to talk and laugh. They even got her to stop wearing those same old clothes from her days in the posse. Hell, they'd even _bought _her a new wardrobe. Fujin wore it just to appease them. And it would have made her feel guilty if she hadn't since they'd spent their money on her.

"Excuse me?" A quiet voice startled her from her thoughts and Fujin noticed she was still in the middle of the hallway. A young man was standing in fron of her looking at her curiously.

"Yes?" He handed her an envelope addressed to her.

"How do you know who I am?" The boy smirked as he walked away. Those eyes...

"He said you'd be hard to miss." Then he was gone. What in the devil was going on! Fujin turned sharply on her heel and entered her dorm, curling into the corner of her couch.

_Fuu,_

_It's been a long time, ya? I hope you haven't forgotten me so soon. Don't think I forgot you either. You're taking care of Raijin for me, right? I know you are. Don't worry, I'm closer then you think._

_Yours,_

_Seifer_

_p.s Quistis and the little Elf did a good job on your clothes. Thank them for me, ya?_

Fujin dropped the letter on to the floor and curled as far into the couch as she could. It couldn't be Seifer. He was _gone_. And suddenly out of the blue, three _years_ later he decides to let her know he's alive! ...Typical. Asshole.

And yet...Fujin felt _scared_ knowing he was back. That he was close and he'd been watching her. It was borderline _stalker_. Then again, Seifer always loved messing with her head and watching her freak out in her quite and over analytical manner. Is that was this was to him? A _game!_

Fujin swore._ Seifer Alan Almasy you are dead when you come back!_ Fujin left the letter on the floor and went into the bathroom only to return several minutes later, place the letter under her pillow and return to her shower.

* * *

Green eyes looked at the progress that had been made. It'd taken him a hell of a lot longer then he'd intended, but he'd finished it. And it was exactly how he wanted it to be. The tall blonde sat on a large rock to rest and held his head in his hands, thinking.

_What if...what if she doesn't want this anymore...or me? Can't say I blame her after the way I just left and never came back. I...just...I just had to work this out alone...Though I didn't think I hate to have her gone this much. Damn. I should have told her _something

Seifer looked out at the waves that crashed against the shore. A brunette sat beside him with a grin.

"You were right. She's hard to miss. Pretty little thing." Seifer laughed.

"Just don't say that with in hearing distance. She's not like Selphie, she won't blush and squeal at such a compliment. More then likely she give you a bloodly nose for it." The boy laughed and patted Seifer's back.

"Never did go the easy way, huh? So when you bringing her home?" Seifer smiled softly.

"Soon."

* * *

An:Ok so this is definitely NOT where I had intended this story to go, but I got inspiration from a reviewer! Yay for **_Jack_**...( um.. I forget the rest because the review hasn't showed up on the site yet!) well yay for **_Jack_** he gave this fic new life! It lives!Lol. **_Jack_** also gave me the idea to make this story a sort of Prequel to Duality. It will all tie in I promise!

Heheh oh and **_Sorceress Fujin_**: Ahem, m'lady...I've written more in both All You Got Left, Orphans and Kings and Incinerate. Please be proud of me yay! oh ya...oh crap I was going to ask you something. Lol. Well then. Never mind. Laters I luv you all!

i Ultimate!


	3. Truce

_**Chapter Three---Truce**_

Disclaimer: I don't normally do this bull crap during my stories but just so I have proof---I DONT OWN FFVIII. Just the characters that aren't in the game, Aka the ones I made up!

Oh and By the way: _**I dedicate this story to my newly claimed Muse, Sorceress Fujin! Clap for her dammit. **_

_And to my other reviewers (Matron Renae, Jasmine, Jack Hanek and Falke-Ness) I love you keep reveiwing! _

_Ok hopefully I wont have to do this before the story crap. If you want my a.n's just read the bottom. Ok on with it!

* * *

_

When Squall returned to the apartment, he found Rinoa still sleeping. He smiled at the brunette on his bed and sat down beside the phone. He needed to talk to Headmaster but he wasn't sure if he should. Squall had just spent an hour talking with Seifer Almasy. The same Seifer Almasy who'd disappeared for three years.

It was strange, actually _talking _to Seifer when they'd spent so many years fighting. But it was...nice. He'd leanred alot about Seifer, including his desire to retake his SeeD tests. Squall had not so directly promised to try and arrange it and he would. Seifer was an arrogant jerk but Squall knew him.

It was hard for the man to even be civil to Squall sometimes and Seifer had humbled himself enough to be the brunette's friend. If only for an hour. And the strangest part was that Squall had enjoyed that momentary friendship. A small scuffling sound signaled that his wife had awoken.

"Your thinking Squally...what happened?" Her voice was thick with sleep and exhaustion. She'd been sick with the flu for two weeks so Squall helped her back to bed as he explained his encounter with Seifer.

" Why do you think he came back now?" Rinoa asked, nuzzling his neck. Squall pondered this. Seifer never ran away from anything that stood in the way of what he wanted. More likely, he would stop, rethink his strategy and then dive back in to get it. If he was back now, more then likely he was done thinking. Seifer always came back to claim what was his. A certain silver-haired woman flashed through Squall's mind.

Fujin. Seifer was back for Fujin.

" Well just have to wait and see." Squall told her but Rinoa was already fast alseep.

* * *

"Seifer? Where have you been?" Seifer looked up into the green eyes of his brother and smiled ever so slightly. 

"Ran into an old friend, Makai. Squall Leonheart. He may even help me get back on SeeD." Seifer collapsed onto the couch and suprisingly, it didn't break.

It was kind of like going home, to see Squall. Still in the leather, still somewhat cold. But he had changed too. When Seifer walked up and said hello, the suprise was replaced by a small smile. When Seifer made small talk, Squall turned it into an actual conversation. A conversation with Squall was well...new. But Nice.

"Really? Ice Man? Has he thawed out any?" Makai snickered, brushing shaggy strands of chocolate colored hair from his eyes. Seifer chuckled.

"Yea, actually. Married his little Princess too. I was actually happy for him. He deserves to be happy after all the crap I put him through. I think he _is _happy now. Still SeeD. Turned down Headmaster position at Garden. Gave it to Xu. Scary but logical. It was...nice talking to him. Maybe if I'd spent more time talking instead of fighting, things would have been a little different." Makai laughed while Seifer chose to ignore him.

"Don't think like that Seifer. You're trying to make it right. And it seems like he's trying to help you. I told you the _whole_ world wasn't against you." Seifer rolled his eyes.

"Oh gee, five against 6 billion. Those are real encouraging odds." Makai stuck his tongue out.

"You're so cynical. I hope you bring that girl home soon. Maybe she'll lighten you up." Seifer tuned Makai out as he thought about Fujin. Would she come with him after what he did? Just leaving like that? He couldn't blame her if she didn't want too. But if she didn't...all those years of work and scrounging and 'reforming' were wasted. For nothing.

"Seifer? Makai? What are you two doing?" The brunette woman asked sleepily, patting the two young men on the shoulder.

"Just talking mom. Seifer ran into Commander Boy." Makai smiled up at their mother just before Seifer's foot tipped his chair back, dumping him onto his arse.

"Did you talk to him much?" Cale asked, helping her youngest son up. Seifer nodded.

"I think he might help me get back on SeeD. I found out alot. About things I missed. I gave him our address and told him to bring Rinoa down so he could meet you guys. He just as much a brother as Makai here." Cale smiled.

"I'm proud of you, Seifer. Of course, your friends are welcome anytime." Seifer frowned at this. But were they still his friends? What of Fujin? What if she wanted him to just disappear again?The thought made his chest ache and he stopped thinking about it. Cale noticed her son's pained expression and rubbed his shoulders.

"Who are those two in all of your pictures? The boy and the girl?" Seifer smiled. The few pictures he did take were all of Fujin and Raijin. Mostly of himself and Fujin.

"Fujin and Raijin. They've always been there for me. Always." A brow was raised on his mothers part.

"And what about now?" Seifer looked away from her.

"I left. They didn't know. I haven't talked to anyone in three years. I had to...I had to sort things out myself. Raij and Fuu have always followed where I lead, always helped me keep my head. I guess I wanted to see if I could make it alone. And when I found you and dad...I didn't want them to see me...if you guys still didn't want me. They always looked up to me...and I didn't want them to see me fall anymore." Cale sat in her sons lap and looked at him with tear filled eyes.

"Seifer Alan Almasy. We had never _not _wanted you. But your father and I were much to young to handle such a responsiblility on our own and your grandparents refused to allow such a thing to continue. We were forced to place you in Edea's care. When we _were _ready to take care of you properly, you'd already been placed in Garden and we didn't want to upset such a fine education. One we'd never be able to give you. We thought maybe you'd be happier without us. So when you showed up on our door..." Seifer wrapped his arms around his mother's waist and laid his head on her chest, feeling so very much like a scared little child.

"We were so happy, Seifer. That we'd found you. I'm just sorry we weren't _always _there. But I'm glad we're here now. With you and Makai and Ashlyn. And now... I do recall Makai mentioning something about this Fujin." Cale's jade orbs sparkled and Seifer grinned. He was really home. Only, something was missing.

Fujin.

* * *

" Squall?" Rinoa's voice was small, almost frightened. Squall frowned at her and wrapped her into his arms. 

"What's the matter?" She fiddled with his necklace and bit her lip.

"I went to the doctor today." Squall raised his brow. And...?

"...I'm pregnant." Squall staggered a little bit. Pregnant?

"Pregnant? As in...a baby?" Rinoa giggled. Squall broke into laughter with her and Rinoa felt like an immense weight had been lifted. She had been hoping this would be his reaction.

"Yes, a baby. _Your_ baby...who do you want to tell first?" Squall pulled a folded piece of paper out of his pocket and looked at it with a small smile. He had just the person.

* * *

A.n: Weeee I'm really liking this story so far! I hope all of you are too! 

**Falke-ness: **Thank Jack Hanek for this no longer being a one shot...so now you know who Seifer's friend is. His brother Makai (just in case you didn't catch that lol) Glad you like! Review pwease!

**Jack Hanek:**I didn't mean to make things so confusing but I did want the switching of scenes. However I'm glad you like this and you are my inspiration for continuing as I orginally planned to keep it a one-shot. Thank you much!

**Jasmine: **I love you! You're such an awesome reviewer! Keep it up! lol

**Sorceress Fujin: **Honestly, you have become my muse. Of course the Whipe and Boot helps -- but! I love your reviews! Hope you like this so far!

**Matron Renae**: Yay! I'm glad you like! And I'm really thankful for your reviews in my other stories! Its encouraging :)


	4. Festival

_**Chapter Four---Festival**_

"Squall? Where are we going?" Rinoa asked, looking around. Squall smiled and patted her knee.

"It's a surprise." Rinoa smiled. Surprises were rare for Squall. They pulled into a small the driveway of a two story house beside the ocean. All was calm, including the vast expanse of crystal waters. Rinoa took a deep breath and smiled. It was peaceful. Homey.

Squall knocked on the door three times and waited. If he knew Seifer, the blonde wasn't a morning person, but it would be the perfect time to practice and years of getting up at 5:30 were hard to erase. This made him fairly sure that Seifer would be awake. The door opened and there stood a brunette who glared t him before rubbing his eyes sleepily and shutting the door in his face. A yell was heard and thundering footseps. The door was yanked open again and there stood Seifer.

"Squall?...Oh! Come in." Seifer stepped aside to let Rinoa and Squall in, smacking his brother in the back of the head.

"You could have at least let them in, you asshole." Squall laughed and leaned against the counter while Seifer ran to the back door and brought his mother and father inside.

"Squall, Rinoa, this is my mother, Cale and my father Arien." Squall smiled and shook their hands. He was glad Seifer had found his family. It was apparently doing him good.

"It's nice to meet a friend of Seifer's. Won't you sit? I've got coffee if you want some." Cale's warm smile made Squall feel as if the woman was including him into her family. Like he was apart of one.

"Coffee sounds great, thank you Mrs. Almasy." Cale laughed.

"That would be my mother-in-law. Cale or mom will do just fine." Cale went about getting coffee while Rinoa gripped his hand. He looked at her but she was in a conversation with Seifer's father Arien.

"So Squall...why the sudden visit?" Seifer asked, fixing him with a look. Squall snickered.

"Can't I just stop in to see an old friend?" Seifer snorted.

"No, you can't. I know you Squall." Squall had to admit, Seifer had a point. Squall was not one for pointlessness.

"Fine. We wanted to tell you...that..." Squall looked to Rinoa who was damn near glowing with happiness.

"We're pregnant!" She squealed. Cale wrapped her into a hug while Arien ruffled Squall's hair.

"Congratulations man. I guess you _do_ have it in you." Squall glared at the blonde, but Seifer just smirked.

"You will stop by more, right? You're always welcome." Cale smiled at the couple and Squall nodded slowly.

"I think I'd like that."

"Hey...why don't...why don't you bring your father down too? At least for dinner. Hell, why not bring everyone?" Seifer said, leaning across the table. Squall pursed his lips.

"...Alright...I'm sure Xu can spare us a weekend. What about you? Your taking care of things?" By Squall's raised brow, Seifer knew what he meant. Fujin.

"...Yea... I just have one thing left to do." Squall nodded and then looked up to find Cale beckoning them outside.

* * *

Fujin flopped down on to her bed with a sigh when a knock came to the door. It couldn't be Selphie or Quistis, because they were already in their own dorms sleeping after a night of partying at the club. Selphie was consequently estatic to have procured the nessecary people for her little Festival.

"Squall?" Squall smiled a little at her. Rinoa peeked out from behind him with a small wave.

"Hey Fujin. I just wanted to let you know, you've got the weekend off at the end of the month. Everyone's going to the beach for the weekend and your coming." Fujin opened her mouth to protest.

"It's an order Fujin." Squall's smirk told her it _wasn't _an order _persay_...but if she didn't go there was going to be hell.

"Fine. Is that all?" Squall nodded and bid her goodnight.

"Night Fujin." Rinoa's small voice chimed. Fujin thought, maybe...just _once_...itwouldn't hurt to be nice.

"Goodnight Rinoa." As she closed the door she heard the delighted squeal of the brunette. A small smile crept on to her face.

* * *

**--Spring Festival, One Week Later--**

"Fujin, you rock! This is the best Festival yet!" Selphie's delighted shrieks made Fujin laugh. Yes, the party was a hit and everyone was having a good time. Someone tapped her shoulder. She turned to face emerald eyes.

"May I have this dance?" The brunette was slightly taller then herself and something about him was horribly familiar. _The letter..._

"How do you know me?" He laughed.

"You'll find out soon enough. My name's Makai." Fujin pursed her lips.

"Normally I might consider bothering to introduce myself but it seems you know me already."

"So it would seem." Damn fortune cookie.

"Don't worry. You'll find out soon enough." Fujin was about to make a smart ass reply when someone tapped her shoulder.

"May I cut in?" That voice. It sent chills down her spine and her breath hitched as she turned slowly. _Please...not another dream..._

"...Seifer?" The famous Almasy smirk sat easily on his lips.

"The one and only." She shoved him back hard.

"This is no time for your smartass remarks. How dare you come waltzing back in here like that! _Three years _Seifer!" Fujin's fist was shaking at her side. Those were not the words she'd intended to say. His smirk fell.

"Fuu...please...I didn't want to leave like that, but I had to work things out on my own." Fujin's lip trembled and he took a risk and stepped toward her.

"What couldn't you have worked out with me? What took three years of wondering whether you were dead or alive and if you would ever come back?" Seifer pulled her into his arms and she stood there, suddenly sapped of strength as she wrapped her arms around him.

"It's a long story...and I'm...I'm sorry Fuu. I am. But I'm here now." Fujin glared up at him.

"Do you think that makes up for three years, Seifer?" Seifer frowned.

"No, I don't but if you give me a chance--" Fujin stepped away from him fully.

"A chance! You didn't give us a chance Seifer! Raij and I followed you no matter what and then you simply disappeared on us. Didn't you trust us?" Seifer was getting angry. He was trying to apologize but she...she couldn't accept that. Why, damnit!

"Of course I do! What the hell do you think I've been doing these past few years?" Fujin struggled to keep the reply 'Every whore in Balamb', from her lips and succeeded.Bravo.

"I don't know. _You're _the one who left!" Seifer shook his head. This was wrong.

"Maybe I shouldn't have bothered to come back after all." Fujin wanted to tell him that she was sorry that she didn't mean it, any of it. That she was glad he was home. But the words just didn't come. Instead she replied in a cold, bitter voice.

"No, you shouldn't have." Seifer's eyes relayed his shock and she immediately wanted to take it back. The tears formed behind her eyes as she willed herself not to cry. However, the hardening and helpless look in his eyes was too much for her and the tears spilled over. Choking back a sob, she rushed past him and out into the cool night.

* * *

"...Seifer?" Seifer turned from watching the woman run away from him and into the bright jade eyes of Selphie.

"...Yea?" Selphie sighed.

"Go talk to her...she's just hurt you know? You've been gone so long...and she's been so hoping you'd come back that it's a shock for her. She really does want you here." Seifer managed a smile for the girl.

"Thanks... I'll give her some time. I think she needs a little space right now." Seifer and Makai left, each wondering where the hell everything went wrong.

* * *

A.n: Hum. I don't like this chapter. I don't know why. It's nessecary though. To my Muse **Sorceress Fujin:** Yay! I get spared! Hehehe I'm glad you like! I hopre you enjoyed this last chapter, though I may repost with something new later.

And as for chapt. Three. I had to redo it twice so I'm glad everyone liked it! whew. Ok, review my lovelies!

i Ultimate!


	5. Losing Me

_**Chapter Five---Losing Me**_

Fujin hugged her knees, tears streaming down her face. It was amazing really, how Seifer could take her defenses, her pride and smash it all with that pretty voice of of his. Half of her wanted to run back inside, tackle the blonde to the floor and tell him she was sorry, that she had missed him and was happy he was back. That she loved him.

The other half was horrendously angry with him for leaving her like that, for making her wonder why he left, if he would ever come back. If he loved her. And that part was glad she said the things she did. Just because she loved him didn't change the fact that most of the things she said were true. All except one.

She really wanted him back.

* * *

A knock on the door startled Seifer from his thoughts. Makai peeked in rather shyly and Seifer waved him in. Seeming very much like a little child, Makai came in, shut the door and jumped on to the bed, hugging a pillow tightly, looking at Seifer expectantly.

"What? Were you expecting a bonding moment over my heartbreak?" Makai bit his lip.

"...N-..Yea." Seifer sighed and sat up, looking at his brother. It had been strange at first. When he learned that he did, in fact, have a family. He had stood on their doorway with only his duffel bag and the clothes on his back, waiting, hoping. _Praying _they wouldn't send him away again. And they didn't.

Instead, the slightly taller brunette had stared at him like he'd seen a ghost. Suddenly, Seifer was being crushed in the younger boys hug as Makai called out for his parents. _Their _parents. Seifer had finally been accepted.

"...Figures you sap...I think it goes without saying, that did _not _go the way I wanted it too." Makai's jade eyes were barely visible over the pillow as he mumbled something intot he fabric. Seifer rolled his eyes and yanked the pillow away from the boys mouth.

"I saw that. But...when you think about it...that would have been a logical outcome. I mean, look at it this way Seifer. Fujin just up and leaves one day. No note, no phone calls. Nothing and then one day, three years later she pops back in expecting open arms like nothing had happened. What would you do?" Seifer sighed.

" I hate you."

"Love you too." Seifer stared at the ceiling for a moment. He _had _expected Fujin to just welcome him home. Because that was his Fujin. She beat him senseless for his mistakes but she always made sure that he was home. Safe. With her.

And now. He wasn't home. He wasn't with her. Because she didn't want him anymore. This realization broke his heart into a million, fragmented pieces, put them in a blender and then dumped them down the garbage disposal. Yea, it was that bad.

"I've known her since I was four years old, Makai. I thought she would know I would be back. I've always come back for her. I... wanted to find myself on my own. Fujin had always stood by me and picked me up when I fell. Even if she was the one to push me. I wanted to pick myself up this time. These three years without her and then seeing her again...it's like...I don't know. I want to say it's like coming home but it's different...better." Makai looked at Seifer a moment and then summed up everything in one simple sentence.

"She _is _home." Seifer sighed and closed his eyes, Fujin's laughing eyes sparkling in the darkness, her laughter in his ear. Seifer felt the same safe, whole feeling he always got.

"Yea...home."

* * *

"Hey..Ca-" Squall paused. The brunette that was busily rummaging around the kitchen making cookies for Rinoa and Arien was more then just Seifer's Mom. More then just Cale. Squall contemplated this.

It'd been almost two weeks since he'd first met Cale Almasy. And in those two weeks she had settled herself comfortably in a corner of his heart (Yes he _does _have one) and it didn't look like she was going anywhere anytime soon. Rinoa loved the woman already, constantly having those late night 'bonding' sessions over hot chocolate and twinkies.

To Squall, it seemed as if Cale could simply expand her heart at will and create more room for those that entered her life. And she had chosen to do so for Squall and Rinoa. Cale respected Squall's quiet, somewhat vacant yet alert nature and never tried to pry him open. Yet she could read him like a book. Why was that? What was it about her that allowed her such a place in Squall's heart so soon? It was against the rules!

She was a mother. Mother's were allowed to bend and break the rules.

"..Hey...Mom?" Cale turned and smiled at him warmly, a brow raised.

"Do you think Seifer's going to be alright? I don't think...I don't think he expected Fujin to react like she did." Cale set down the plate she was carrying and touched Squall's shoulder gently and briefly.

"Seifer...well, Seifer's a puzzle all in himself, just like you. You never can tell. Soemthings just don't phase him and others...well others hit him like a train wreck. And I think he just had a head on collision." Squall frowned, nodding. Seifer was definitely the unexpected. That was usually his downfall.

"Do you think he'll mind if I go up and talk to him?" Makai thundered down the stairs, as if he felt the need to announced his presence in the loudest, most annoying manner possible.

"Why would you do that, Ice Man?" Squall stared at the boy. So much like Seifer. God save us.

"...Because. I've spent 22 years hating him and fighting him. It hasn't killed me yet so I don't think being his friend will hurt..." Squall considered his words as he stood, making for the stairs.

"Much." With a nod he was gone.

* * *

"Cale." Cale looked up in to the green eyes of her husband. He raised a brow and motioned for her to sit with him. Instead, she sat on his lap.

"I was just remembering when Seifer showed up at the door. I was so..shocked and happy. I knew it must have been so hard for him to come here, thinking we had never wanted him in the first place. But...he's been so brave. After everything he's been through, he's always picked himself up out of the mud and kept on going. I'm proud of him. And I see alot of Makai in him." Arien snorted.

"You mean that loud, obnoxious, arrogant, cocky Seifer you love so much?" Cale laughed.

"Like father like son." Arien scoffed.

"I am _not_ cocky. But I see your point. They are a lot alike. You know...the way they became brothers so fast...they get that from you. The heart of gold. That's why he's here now. Why he tried so hard to find us and make everything alright." Cale smiled.

" I can't wait till Ashlyn comes home. She sounded so excited to meet him. What do you think our family pictures with look like? All of them look so much alike. And with Squall and Rinoa there...we're going to have a funny picture." Leave it to women to get all sentimental and off-topic. Arien wrinkled his nose in thought. An endearing habit Cale loved to tease him about.

True, all the Almasy children had the trademark jade eyes and infuriating smirk. But Seifer and his father were the only blondes. Ashyln and Makai were brunette like their mother. Makai was a much more dishevled version of his brother. Seifer had once told him he looked like he woke up and crawled out of the dirty laundery basket. Unfortunately, it was probably true. Ashyln, however, had the same meticulous and sleek look Seifer prided himself in. Among other things.

"You know what it will look like? That is, if the boy can suck it up and get his woman?" Cale rolled her eyes and chose to ignore the 'Get-his-woman-' part.

"What will it look like, dear?"

"A family."

* * *

A.n: Woot! Chapter Five, scorness!

**Sorceress Fujin: **Next chapter as you requested -plops herself in your lap and offers you cookies to make up for it- hehe

**Jack Hanek: **Yes, you are a Nifty Inspiration. I gave Seifer a middle name because its always so much fun to get mad at someone and say their full name. Or to emphasize your point. Yes, trivial but fun. I will try to read your fic I made Seifer and Squall tentative friends in this because after so long it seems logical almost. However, they will still bicker like normal.Yes, Rinoa is pregnant. Yes, it is part of my plan to have Fujin be also but it will be quick and painless for you I promise and I hope you won't lose interest. But This is the Prequel to Duality so it had to be. Please keep reading! I hope you found chapter 4!

**Jasmine**: I'm glad you liked these chapters! I love your reviews hehe, thank you for the cookies! Yay! Heheh Seifer being adorable is ooc yet still in character strangely enough. And I thought Squall's reaction to Rinoa being pregnant was highly appropriate seeing as I feel he manages to be a moron when he doesn't mean to. I love it, its cute.

Ok my lovlies I hope you like this chapter! -munches her cookies from her seat on Fujin's lap- Review! And I will write more soon!1

i Ultimate!


	6. Burn for Me

**_Chapter Six---Burn for Me_**

"Fujin?" Squall's voice cut through the dark and quiet of her room, startling Fujin from her self-indulgent misery.

"What?" Squall frowned at the door. Her voice was soft and defeated. This simply would not do.

"Get your bags packed. We leave in an hour." Fujin sighed. She had already agreed to go. She'd even packed just to get her mind off of her fight with Seifer though it hadn't really worked.

"Coming." Fujin opened the door and squinted against the light. Squall raised a brow at her disheveled and unkept appearance.

"...I'll take your bags. Meet us at the train station. And Fujin?" Fujin turned to him.

"I recommend looking your best...we're going to meet Seifer's parents." Squall walked away without another word leaving poor Fujin standing there dumbly. Then it sank in. _Seifer_! Quickly, she shut the door and jumped into the shower.

* * *

"Seifer, will you _stop _your pacing! You're making _me _nervous." Makai snapped. Seifer sighed and flopped onto the couch. He envied Makai at the moment. The boy was never phased by anything. Ever.

However, not 15 minutes ago Squall had called to tell him Fujin was coming. _Fujin was coming_. Seifer couldn't calm himself down since. Maybe she just wanted to tell him she really did hate him and never wanted to see him again? Or maybe she wanted to say she was sorry? Or maybe Squall had forced her to come... Seifer sighed again. Thinking was getting him nowhere.

Time was passing painfully slow. All Seifer could think about was how he wanted Fujin with him, right then and there, to take her into his arms and tell her he was sorry for leaving. That he loved her.

* * *

Fujin sat silently between Selphie and Quistis for the train ride, folding and unfolding her hands. Selphie giggled and took a pale hand in her own small one and smiled at Fujin.

"It's gonna be ok Fuj! You'll see!" The brunette's never ending cheerfulness never ceased to earn a smile from Fujin. Quistis nodded in agreement.

"She's right. Just...don't do anything stupid." Fujin rolled her eyes and resigned herself to staring out the window.

_What if he's mad at me now? What if he realizes that he shouldn't have come back and he never wants to talk to me again? What if Squall didn't tell him I'm even coming! _Fujin bit her lip and frowned in thought. And soon her doubtful thoughts turned to more cheery ones. Ones that allowed her to swallow her pride, say she was sorry, that she wanted him to stay. That she loved him.

* * *

A familiar blue car blued up and Seifer for got to breathe. Soon the silver haired woman climbed out and his heart just about stopped. Cale, Makai and Arien rushed outside to greet them all and Seifer followed behind slowly. Quistis smiled at him and stepped aside, revealing a very timid looking Fujin.

She looked up at him and then quickly looked back down. Seifer smiled and reached out for her hand. Startled fire-red eyes locked with his. And in that one instant they knew the truth and all was forgiven. More importantly, they were finally home. Seifer chuckled and pulled her into his arms.

"Welcome home."

_**THE END**_

(Hahaha! Gotcha. As if **_I _**would end this story in such a brutal manner. Not on your life --')

A.n: Ok review! I love you all! Hehehe hoped you liked this chapter!

Sorceress Fujin: My muse, I love you! And the sign -laughs-

Matron Raenee:Thankies!

Jasmine: Woot!

Jack Hanek: Um...I forget...but thanks for the reviews!

To everyone else: review you lousy bums! hehe

i Ultimate!


	7. Begining of the End

**_Chapter Seven---Begining of the End_**

Another car slowly pulled into the drive and a sleek brunette climbed out of the car, soon joined by a silver-haired man.

"Ashlyn!" Makai jumped off the porch, ran to his older sister and tackled her to the ground. The sound of laughter filled the calm day as Makai helped Ashlyn off the ground.

"I missed you too. Even if you _still_ look like you just crawled out of the dirty laundry." Ashlyn sent a wink at Seifer before introducing herself to his friends.

"Well, Seifer's not the only one whose bringing someone home. I want you all to meet Jade Fortruese." Cale and Arien welcomed them both with bright smiles and easy laughter.

Fujin watched rather quietly through the night, Seifer's hand over hers, slowly learning why Seifer had left for those few years. He'd been searching for this moment. And he was the only person who could find it. Fujin and Raijin couldn't help him. But they would definitely be there to enjoy it with him. Seifer turned to smile at Fujin and pulled her up with him. Frowning, she followed.

"Close your eyes." Fujin did so and let Seifer lead her to the back porch. The sound of waves crashing onto the shore and the smell of the sea filled her senses and she felt at peace.

"Remember how you used to tell me that you wanted a house by the beach? With a big tree and a tire swing and a pond in the back? And how you wanted wood floors and tile in the bathrooms and a very small garden beside the pond?" Fujin giggled a little. How many years had it been since she'd told him that?

"Well...I made it. For us." Fujin opened her eyes. It was just like she'd imagined it. A big house, beside the crashing waves and a tree in the front yard with a swing. She could almost imagine a little girl with long blonde braids giggling as her father pushed her.

The sound of running water drew her attention to the backyard and she ran to the fence. Tall rocks let water cascade down them in a miniture waterfall while the fish darted here and there and the wind rustled roses and tall grasses. Smiling, she could see a small boy try to catch the fish while she laughed at him and told him to stop scaring the fish. He giggled and told her he was playing tag.

Turning to Seifer, Fujin smiled. He grinned back at her and wrapped her into his arms tightly, as if he'd never let her go.

"It's...home."Seifer smiled and held her closer. Home.

* * *

A.n:UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHH-OOOOOOOOOOH. Heheh Did I do that? Ok...Well This ISN'T, I repeat ISN'T the last chapter. But be on your toes. Heheh hope you enjoyed. Youare warned for the next couple of chapters -devilsih grin- hehe I mean Uh...review! Heheh

i Ultimate!


	8. Losing A Moment

**_Chapter Eight---Losing A Moment_**

Five years.

Five long years had passed.

Seifer looked at the boy who was sleeping in his arms. The son that Fujin had given him. Even now, hair messy and unkept, hands clutching Seifer's large shirt and nose all stuffy, Dante was the most beautiful thing Seifer had ever seen. Just like his mother. Seifer sighed and looked out the window at the rain. Even now, two weeks later, he still didn't believe. He was still waiting for Fujin to come home. But she never would.

* * *

Garden had assigned her on a drug bust with a slightly higher then average danger level. It should have been fine. But there had been a mole in on the operation and Fujin was caught in the middle of two rival gangs, a too-small group of SeeD's and gunfire. She lost.

Seifer had waited for two days. Waiting for a call from her, from anyone. To say that the mission would take longer then expected. To say anything really. He just wanted to know where his wife was. And then there was Rinoa. Standing on his front porch with tears in her eyes and a little girl clutching her pant leg.

Seifer had sat Dante on to his lap and listened as Rinoa managed to tell him how Squall and Fujin's mission had gone horribly wrong. How neither Fujin nor Squall would ever be home again.

Suddenly, Seifer couldn't breathe. This was a dream. Fujin was coming home. She'd be home late tomorrow, exhausted and slightly scratched up, muttering about how Zell had almost got them caught but they got their bad guys and locked them up.

Dante looked from his father to his aunt. They were crying. Something was wrong. Why wasn't mommy here to tell him what it was? Why had she been gone so long? Dad said she'd be home already. But she wasn't there. They were talking about mommy. And Uncle Squall.

"Daddy? Daddy! Where's mommy!" Seifer tried to calm the frightened boy but he bolted off his lap and backed into a corner, screaming for his mother.

"No! I want mommy! Where is she! Give me back my mommy! Mommy!" Suddenly, Dante darted outside, tearing around the back yard, calling for her, looking under and behind everything.

"Mommy! Mommy! I've been good, I promise! Mommy!" Seifer finally managed to catch the screaming child and held him tightly.

"Mommy's not coming home Dante. She's not coming back." Dante continued to sob, looking into his father's green eyes, so like his own.

"Why? Wasn't I good? I was good, wasn't I Dad! Why isn't she coming back! I want mommy!" Seifer's own tears burned his face as they trailed down his cheeks.

"Because...because she can't come home. Mommy was hurt so bad she can't come home. Mommy died, Dante. That means she can't ever come home."Dante was breathing in short, gasping breathes, trying to understand what his father was telling him.

"Why not? Won't she get better? Didn't she love us?" Seifer hugged the boy close.

"Of course she loved us Dante. She loved you and me and Cale very much. But she can't get better. Mommy got hurt so bad she died. You can't get better from that." Dante nodded and wrapped his arms around his father's neck, sobbing.

"Does Laguna know?" Seifer asked, wiping his eyes and looking to Rinoa. Her gaze was far off and hazy, seemingly looking right through him as her daughter cried beside her.

"Yes. I told him just before I came here. I'm so sorry Seifer. I...I have to go now." Seifer stopped her.

"I'll call Quistis. She'll come get you, you can't drive like this." Rinoa simply nodded and held Eden close. The girl was so very much like Squall. Quiet, intelligent. Pale blue eyes and messy, yet strangely perfect chocolate locks. But she had her mothers radiant smile.

Seifer knew it must break Rinoa's heart to look at her. And at the same time it was comforting, knowing she still had her daughter who would soon be safe at home.

But it wasn't home anymore.

A.n: Muwahahahaaha -cough- Ahem. I threw a wrench in the plot. I warned you. Heheh Ok Once again this is NOT the end. But soon the End is COMING! Muwhahahaa -cough- Ahem. REVIEW!


	9. Promises Get Broken

_**Chapter Nine---Promises Get Broken**_

Seifer watched his children sleep. Dante refused to leave his little brother's room and slept on the floor. Seifer marveled at how perfectly they mirrored himself and Fujin. Silver locks, green eyes, alabaster skin, confident and curious nature.

Dante, however, had become more quiet and observant after his mother's death. And he never strayed far from his father and brother. More often, he stayed very close and asked his father to tell him stories. Stories of when he was young, when his mother wasn't so happy and lively. When his father and uncle weren't friends. And with each story, Dante forgot the world around him and drifted into another place where he didn't have to let his mother go. Didn't have to cry because she was still there. In their hearts.

What broke Seifer's heart more, more then watching Dante cry and beg for his mother, more then looking around at the life they'd made and knowing she'd never fuss over this house again, more then knowing she'd never be in his arms again; was the fact that 9 month old Cale never even knew her. Would never really cry for her, never have any memory of her. Never really love her.

That was the real tragedy.

* * *

The weeks passed and turned into months. Dante's seventh birthday passed, without his mother to fuss and cry over him and traditionally smush a piece of cake into his hair leading to a game of tag with herself and his father and landing them all outside, covered in sand and cake and each other. Cale's first birthday passed and Fujin was not there to create a tradition for the youngest memeber of their family. Nor was she there to give Seifer a larger family. Fujin simply wasn't there. 

"...Seifer?" Rinoa called. The front door was open but no one was around. Seifer lay sleeping on the couch. Rinoa figured the children were also sleeping. Somewhere.

"Seifer?" Seifer opened his eyes and looked at her sleepily.

"What?"

"It's time to go. We leave in the morning." Seifer held his head in his hands. He didn't want to go. He didn't want to leave his children. Not now.

"I'll go get them ready." But the bills had to be paid. His family had to be fed.

"Dante? Dante wake up." Dante sat up, rubbing his eyes sleepily and yawning.

"Yea, dad?"

"I've gotta go to work now, so your going to stay with Quistis, ok? Come on, go get your bag from the closet and help me get Cale's things ready." Dante was suddenly very quiet and almost timid. Seifer knew he was afraid. Afraid of losing his father too. But that wouldn't happen.

It couldn't.

* * *

"Dante? Dante are you awake?" Quistis stepped into the room quietly, finding Dante reading to his little brother. Dante looked up at her and the cold, distantwall went up. 

"Dante...your dad...he's not...he's not coming home Dante." Dante's wall shattered and he clung to Cale before Quistis pried the toddler from his grasp.

"N-no! **_NO!_** You're lying! Dad **is** coming home, he **is**!" Dante screamed at her. Quistis had never seen the boy angry. But he was now. He was absolutely furious.

"He's coming home! He's not dead! He's not! He promised he'd always come home! He promised!" Quistis took a step back.

"Dante, calm down please! You're scaring Cale...I know Daddy promised you and he tried he really did, but he just couldn't make it this time." Dante pounded the wall with his fist.

"No! Your lying! You're all liars! I hate you! I hate everyone! He promised he'd come back! He said he wouldn't leave me like mommy did! He said! He said!" Dante crumpled to the floor, sobbing and hitting the wall, hoping that somehow, if he hit the wall enough, his father would come home. Quistis took the screaming Cale into her room and placed him in his crib, willing him to stop crying.

What would they do with the children? Makai and Ashlyn had families of their own. Cale and Arien died three years ago. Fujin had no family. And Quistis highly doubted that being placed in the care of a member of Garden was good for Dante. He couldn't relieve this horror again. The child simply couldn't handle it. His voice echoed in her ears. _**He promised he wouldn't leave me like mommy! He said! He said!**_ Quistis hugged herself and slid slowly down the wall.

Crying for Seifer. Crying for Dante. Crying for Fujin.

_Promises,_ she told Dante silently, _Get broken

* * *

_

_**Fin**_

A.n: Ok, that really is the end. Seriously. the end, fin, finito, le end! Ok...so Now you can go and read Dualitya nd pray it's happier then Incinerate :D oK Just kidding but seriously, read the first chapter of Duality and I'll go update it soon, kiies?

**Jack H**: Hehehe glad you like it so far. I hope you enjoy Duality too!

**Matron R**: Awwww it was really sad huh? If you really did cry, I'm sorry but I have to admit I'm proud of myself because thats evidence of horrifically sad yet great writing. in my twisted world anyhow. so hopefully you likey the sequeal Duality kkies? thanks for the goodies! - munchs and shares with Sorceress Fujin-

**Jasmine**: I'm sorry you cried, but I do find that if you can cause your readers such intense emtions, then you're doing something right ok go read Duality now. It might take me a while to get the next chapters up and I may change the first one so bewares.

**Sorceress Fujin:** hehe hoped you liked. Ok Duality is next to read:D

-offers you brownies and hops up and down excitedly in your lap- Yea! The sequel is next! -giggles- What WILL I think up next? muwhahaa-cough- Ahem.

i Ultimate!


End file.
